


Unknown

by Baby_Jisung13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, no tags until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Jisung13/pseuds/Baby_Jisung13
Summary: ..........................................................................*Unknown summary*Enjoy.





	1. ????

 

**Felix: bold**

Jisung: underline

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Hey Jisung**

**You ready for the concert?**

 

Almost, you?

 

**Almost, I just need to get my hair and makeup done**

**btw**

 

Hmm?

 

**Did you happen to see a blonde haired guy staring at us when we were at the cafe?**

 

Hmm no, don't think so

Why?

 

**No reason, just.....**

**He kinda looked like Chan,,**

 

No

There's no way

Lix you're just seeing things

Chan left Seoul 2 years ago

Why would he come back now??

 

**I know I know**

**It's just he really did look like him**

**I thought maybe that's why he was staring at us**

**Because he recognized us**

 

If it really was him

Wouldn't he of come up and talked to us

 

**I guess you're right**

 

But if he is back Lix.....

You know what that means...

 

**I know Jisung, I know**

**You'll be okay, I promise**

 

Thank you, Felix.


	2. Why??

**Unknown: bold**

_*: italic_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_Hey, why didn't you tell me you were back in Seoul?_

 

**Because it was supposed to be a surprise**

**How did you find out?**

 

_Because he kept going on about someone that looked like you, so I just guessed it was really you_

 

**"He"??**

 

_Felix_

 

**Oh**

 

_Why are you back._

 

**For Jisung**

 

_But why?_

_He's moved on hyung_

_He's even dating Minho Hyung now_

 

**He's what?!**

 

_Oh come on Hyung_

_You have no right to get jealous_

 

**Yes I do**

**Jisung is mine**

**And only mine**

 

_No Hyung_

_He WAS yours_

_He's Minho's now_

 

**No.**

**He'll always be mine**

 

_You keep telling yourself that_

_But me and the others won't let you hurt Jisung again_


	3. What??

**Unknown: bold**

Jisung: underline

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**I'm back**

 

What??

Who is this??

 

**Don't act dumb Jisung**

**You know who I am**

 

Uh if I did I wouldn't ask??

 

**Wow you've gotten sassier since the last time I saw you**

**Let's just say Felix is right**

 

What???

 

**I'm back in Seoul**

 

...

Chan...?

 

**That's right**

 

Why are you back?

I thought you left Seoul forever

 

**Well you thought wrong**

**See you at the concert Sungie**

 

................


	4. Who?

**Felix: bold**

Jisung: underline

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felix........

 

**Yeah...?**

**What's wrong?**

 

He's really back

 

**What??**

**Who?**

 

Chan

 

**No way**

**How do you know?**

 

He messaged me

*sent a screenshot*

 

**Oh no**

 

There's more

*sent screenshot*

 

**He's coming to our concert??**

**But why?**

 

I don't know Lix

What if he tries something

 

**He won't I promise**

**Me and everyone else won't let him touch or hurt you**

 

Okay...

I believe you

 

 


	5. Sungie?

**Minho: bold**

Jisung: underline

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Hey babe <3**

 

Hey Minho Hyung

 

**What's wrong Sungie?**

 

Nothing

I'm just tired

 

**Awh okay**

**Make sure you rest well after the concert**

**I'll give you cuddles as well! <3**

 

Thank you, Hyung <3

Can I get a good luck kiss before the concert?

 

**Of course baby boy uwu**

**I'll be there in two minutes!**

 

Thank you!

 

**I love you Jisung <3 <3**

 

I love you too Hyung <3


	6. Hyung

_*: italic_

Jisung: underline

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hyung

Hyung

Hyung

Hyung

Hyung

 

_What is it Sungie?_

 

Chan is coming to our concert

 

_What??_

_How do you know?_

 

He messaged me earlier

"See you at the concert Sungie"

 

_But I thought he left Seoul????_

 

So did I

But he's back

 

_Jisung...are you okay?_

 

Honestly... I don't know Hyung...

 

_Jisung..._

_I promise we won't let him touch you okay?_

 

Okay........

 

_I'll come to give you a hug before our concert alright?_

 

Okay Hyung, thank you

 

_See you soon Jisung_


	7. BUT

**Chan: bold**

_*: italic_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_So....._

_You're coming to the concert????_

 

**How did you find out?**

 

_Well it was quite obvious_

_Jisung is performing so of course you go_

 

**Hmmmm**

**Alright then**

 

_You really shouldn't go_

_Or at least do anything to make Jisung upset_

 

**Huh**

**You can't tell me what to do**

**I will go and do what I want**

 

_Fine Hyung_

_BUT_

_If you do anything to Jisung, I will beat the shit out of you_

 

**Whatever you say, *********


	8. Chapter 8

Who do you think * is?

What happened with Chan and Jisung? Why is Jisung scared of Chan?

Does Minho not know what happened? Why didn't Jisung tell him about Chan??

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(cut of what could happen at the concert, you can change this but I will not tell you how)**

 

_"Jisung walked slowly towards the center of the stage, his group mates next him smiling. The lights were getting brighter and as Jisung looked up he saw him. His dark soulless eyes stared into Jisung, his lips curved into a slight smirk as he ran his veiny hand through his blonde hair before pushing through the crowd. Jisung tried his hardest not to look at him and instead pay attention to his rapping and dancing. As the concert went on Jisung had managed to not look at Chan, looking at anyone but him, but luck was not on his side as the concert came to an end, he finally looked over. Chan was now at the very front of the crowd, so close to the stage, Chan was reaching out his hand as Jisung and the group was bowing and saying their goodbyes. Jisung stared at his reaching arm, memories rushing back, his heart started racing and his breathing was too fast. Jisung wobbled in his spot, his head spinning. The last thing he saw was Chan's smirking and his knowing eyes before everything went black."_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is anyone actually enjoying this? I don't know if this is going well or not >-<

If are enjoying it please let me know what you like about it and if you are not enjoying please tell me why and how I can make it better <3


	9. I love you

"Jisung!"

 

Jisung was sitting in the stylist chair, obviously thinking about something and zoning out, he jumped when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Jisung stood up and turned around towards the voice suddenly being engulfed in a giant hug, the shorter boy looked up with wide eyes before he realized it was Minho and smiled. "Hey, Minho hyung" Jisung hid his face in the other's chest. Minho looked down at Jisung and ran a hand through the other's fluffy hair, "Hey, Sungie, what's wrong baby boy?", Jisung sighed and looked up at Minho who was looking at him with worried eyes. Jisung was going to tell him about Chan but stopped himself when he saw how worried Minho was. So he lied. "It's nothing, I'm just tired like I said" Jisung paused for a second snuggling closer to his boyfriend, "the concert is making me stressed too, but don't worry I'm sure I'll be better after some cuddles" Jisung smiled at Minho which made him finally stop making a worried expression and just hug Jisung close to him. "Remember baby, you can tell me anything" Minho kissed Jisung's head and then his cheek making Jisung giggle, "I know Minmin, thank you"

 

"I love you Jisung"

"I know, I love you too Minho hyung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I'm thinking of making a Twitter account specifically for my fanfics like I would use it for letting you know when I update and other things. Does anyone think that's a good idea? Or Nah? If you think it's a good idea please tell me what else you want me to use this account for (clues, backstories, characters profiles etc) Also sorry for the short chapter, I can't think of things well because I haven't been sleeping almost at all (oof I'm turning into Chan I'm sorry) but I hope you enjoyed it anyway uwu  
> Oh and this chapter was after ******* came to hug Jisung and talk to him about Chan that's why Jisung was zoning out


End file.
